The Island
by Navari
Summary: In any circumstance, true love conquers all. So what happens when Inuyasha, a scientist in the year 1909, and a winged woman, Kagome, find each other? Will true love bring them happiness...or disaster?
1. Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so do not sue me

Dragondiva88 here!  I just thought of this fic when I was listening to a CD.  This one is a little different from my other fics, but I think this one is going to be the best one that I have written so far, but that is your call to make.  This story has a bit of a tribal flavor, and it is in Kagome's first-person point of view except for the beginning.  Anyway, here we go . . . 

The Island

Chapter 1:  Fire

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"For the last time, Inuyasha, I will NOT loan you the money to go and waste your time at some crummy island."  The old crone Myouga slammed open the door to his parlor, his pupil, Inuyasha, hot on his heels.  The old man poured himself a snifter of brandy, and waved his hand in the air disinterestedly as he spoke.  This was the fifth time this week that Inuyasha had pleaded for him to grant him a loan.  It had grown quite tiresome.

"Please, Master Myouga, I need this!  My entire research depends on this expedition.  I have to prove that they-"

"-exist, right?  I have heard it all before, Inuyasha.  You HAVE to determine if all of your nonsense about magic creatures or pixies or whatever it is is true and the only way to do that is to go fifty thousand miles to a rock floating in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

"Exactly . . ." Inuyasha said, whining.  Myouga sipped his brandy, shaking his head.

"I do not understand you, Inuyasha.  Why don't you just settle down, marry a nice city girl, do something useful with your life?  I hope you know that you are putting me in an early grave with all of this craziness."

"I don't know how early it is . . .," Inuyasha muttered.  Myouga gave him a dry look before rolling his eyes and swirling his brandy thoughtfully.

"What exactly do you propose to do?  What kind of supplies do you intend to buy?  Whom are you planning to bring with you?  You have to give me some kind of leeway here, boy.  As is, you are lucky if I give you a smack in the head!"  He put his brandy down on the table next to his armchair, and walked to the door.  He opened it, gesturing for Inuyasha to leave.

"Please think about what your life means to you, Inuyasha.  I will not have a smart young man such as yourself wasting your time with false notions and fairy tales." 

"But they aren't fairy tales, Master Myouga, they exist-" The door slammed in his face before he had anytime to continue.  Inside, Myouga massaged his temples, exhausted from Inuyasha's ramblings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha took one more look at the door before placing on his hat and coat and walking out onto the busy cobblestone street.  A stagecoach passed him by as he turned the corner towards his house.  

It had begun snowing, which was yet another thing for Inuyasha to complain about later.  His stoop was already covered in snow, and he stomped his feet on his welcome mat.  

He walked in to a warm house, and a fire brewing in the hearth.  Miroku, his lifetime friend, was sitting in a large armchair in the reading room by the fireplace, smoking his pipe.  

"Reading dirty magazines again, Miroku?"  Inuyasha asked him.  Miroku did not need to turn around, for he knew it was Inuyasha by his comment.  He straightened out the newspaper that he was reading before trying to change the subject. 

"How did our little talk with our good friend Myouga turn out?  I presume he said no again, right?"  Inuyasha grunted in answer and came into the room Miroku was sitting in.  Miroku put down his paper and his pipe and looked Inuyasha in the eye.

"I told you, Inuyasha.  No one in this stinking pile of a city is going to take our research seriously.  After all, this is the age of invention, not of exploration.  People only respect the Eli Whitney's of the world, not the Magellan's."  He puffed his pipe thoughtfully, and then offered some to Inuyasha who declined politely.  

"I think I am going to retire for the night."  Inuyasha said tiredly.  Miroku nodded, and reclined back into the chair to stare at the fire, still puffing on his pipe.  There was much to think about that night in the house of Inuyasha and Co.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha walked the countless amounts of stairs up to his bedroom, and lit a candle to show his way around in the darkness.  He opened the door to his master bedroom, and the light of his candle spilt out over his bed.  There, lay Shippo, Miroku's kid brother, fast asleep under the heavy quilts and blankets that lay there.  Inuyasha never really liked the kid, but he tolerated him, much like an older brother tolerates a younger one.  

He decided to go sleep in the boy's room instead of disturb him, so he closed the door quietly and migrated to his.  The room was much smaller than his was, but it had a cozy quality that fitted a boy Shippo's age. 

Inuyasha climbed under the covers after undressing and thought about his trials and tribulations that he had to overcome for his beliefs.  

_'Maybe this was all just a silly dream. . .  '_H_e_ thought.  _'Maybe they really do not exist and I am just kidding myself. . .'  With that thought, he blew out the candle and laid there silent in the moonlight until he fell asleep._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miroku was a man who was too careless at times, never wondering what would happen if he did something before he did it.  His mind was often on other things.  This was such an occasion.  

After his little speech with Inuyasha, Miroku promptly fell asleep in his chair . . . with his pipe still in his mouth.  This was a classic Miroku thing to do.  Before he fell asleep, he had begun to read his paper again.  Now it was burning in his lap.  The smoke tickled Miroku's nose, but he did not stir or wake up.  Now the fire jumped from his lap onto the table, then onto the floor, then onto everything else.  

Miroku noticed the change in temperature, and the burning sensation on his leg.  He woke up, and instantly sprung up out of his chair to the door, which was now a wall of flames.  The kitchen was blocked, and so were the other doors, so he had no choice but to run upstairs.  

Another stupid thing to do, for now he, Inuyasha and Shippo, were trapped.

Miroku ran to Shippo's room, thinking that the child would not hold up as well as he or Inuyasha, but found Inuyasha asleep in there instead.  That is when he started to panic.  He shook Inuyasha, screaming incoherent words into his sensitive ear and trying to pry him out of bed.  Inuyasha got up, groggy as usual when he woke up early, but then his hanyou sense of smell brought something to his attention.  There was a large presence of smoke coming from the downstairs rooms, and the heat was immense.  Inuyasha coughed hoarsely and put his sleeve in front of his nose.  It definitely was hard to be a hanyou in 1909.  

Miroku was choking on the smoke now, and they could hardly see their hands in front of their faces.  Miroku was going limp now from the lack of oxygen, so Inuyasha quickly threw him over his shoulder.  The nearest route that was not blocked was a window above Shippo's bed.  He jumped through it, not caring if the glass cut him or not.  They landed on the land beneath the window, and they both coughed to catch their breath.  

"Inuyasha, we have to get Shippo out of there!"  Miroku yelled in between gasps.  Inuyasha's eyes widened with fear for the boy, and he turned back to the house, the flames reflecting in his amber eyes.  His only goal was to save the boy's life, even if it meant sacrificing his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He chose the window again, reasoning that that was the safest mode of entry for him.  He put his shirt up over his nose, allowing him to use both arms to navigate.  Shippo's room was now completely under siege, and fire was cascading down the walls and all of the furniture was a mess.  

Inuyasha ran through the fire without hesitation.  Suddenly a beam from the ceiling crashed down in front of Inuyasha, blocking his path to his room.  Inuyasha cursed and threw it aside, ignoring the dull burning pain coming from the palms of his hands.  It would go away soon.  When Inuyasha knocked down his bedroom door, Shippo was sitting up in bed, coughing and crying hysterically. Inuyasha began to panic for him, knowing that if he continued to cry like that, he would be unconscious soon.

Inuyasha had to act quickly, so he jumped onto the bed in one great leap, merely dodging a falling beam and part of the ceiling collapsing.  Shippo cried into his shirt as he tucked him into it, and tried to keep him safe.  Then Inuyasha's pant leg caught on fire.  The flame was moving quickly up the cloth, and Inuyasha found it to be very distracting.  Then he realized something important.  

The house was running on gas to keep the heat up.  If the inferno engulfed the main gas tank that was sitting outside, the whole house would explode.  He only had a few minutes to get out of their alive.  A window next to the bed that he was sitting on caught his eye, and he aimed for that.  Another beam threatened to fall on top of both of them.  They were either going to miss each other by a fraction of a second, or they were going to hit at the exact same time. 

By the looks of it, Inuyasha was expecting the prior one to occur.

He jumped suddenly, cringing while he did so, and waited for the inevitable collision.  However, none came.  The window crashed open, and Inuyasha flew out with Shippo in his arms.  Then the whole house blew.  Inuyasha and Shippo were flung to the ground by the force, and they rolled carelessly onto the snow beneath them.

Inuyasha had hit his head, but he still covered Shippo from the falling debris that the house spewed.  Then the firefighters came roaring down the street, and Miroku ran to his fallen comrade's side.  Inuyasha woke up suddenly, coughing and hacking out smoke.  Shippo did the same, and Miroku hugged them tightly.  Inuyasha broke the embrace to stare at his dying house, the flames once more reflected in his eyes.  

There would be no more sleeping in his big cozy bed, no more reading a good book by candle light.  The only thing left to do was move on and forget this.  The only way to do that was to get that loan.  He would force the old coot to.  Then he could go and prove that they were real.  Then he could prove that the Winged Women of Palau were not a fable. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha did not think he had ever run so fast in all of his life.  The streets seemed to pass him by as he rushed to Myouga's office space and home on the corner of thirty-second street.  His mind was racing the whole way, wondering what would happen in his life if he got his chance.  He almost missed the doorway.

Myouga answered the door in his nightcap and robe, still very groggy and cranky.  Then he noticed the state that Inuyasha was in and he opened his mouth to say something, but Inuyasha cut him off almost immediately.  

"Master Myouga, I need the loan right away if you plan on giving it to me because you see my house burned down and I have no place else left to live and I want to go to Palau and prove my theory so that I can have a job and get more money so that I can buy another house and become a prize-winning scientist so will you give me the loan please?"  Then Inuyasha took a breath and grabbed Myouga's hand.

"W-well yes Inuyasha, I suppose I could-" 

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MR. MYOUGA!  You will not regret this I swear it.  We are going to leave first thing tomorrow morning- me, Miroku and his little brother Shippo."  He began shaking Myouga's hand roughly up and down, making the old man's entire body shake violently.  Myouga pulled his hand out of Inuyasha's grasp finally, and watched Inuyasha ran back to what was left of his house, jumping up and down and cheering as he did so.  

"What a strange young man that hanyou is. . ."  Myouga thought aloud.  He closed the door slowly and everything was peaceful again.

3 . . . 

2 . . . 

1 . . . 

"DID HE SAY THAT HIS HOUSE BURNED DOWN?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, this is my third Inuyasha fic on FF.net and I am very happy.  This one will get better, I promise.  The story is just a little slow.  Anyway, I have not decided if I am going to make the next chapter partially in Kag's POV or if I am going to keep it in my POV until chapter 3.  Well, whatever I decide, it will be better than this chapter, I think.  Please keep track of "The Island" as well as my other fics too.  AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  (^_^)


	2. Land

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this story.

Dragondiva88 here!  This is the second chapter of my new story "The Island", and as I promised, it is going to get better from here on out.  This chapter, I have decided, is going to be in my POV.  Next chapter will be in Kagome's POV, as well as the rest of the story, unless any of you have any objections.  I know, I know, it is my story, but I want my readers to be happy too.  Therefore, if you people have anything to say, I suggest you review and say it.  Ok- well here we go.  (*_*)

The Island

Chapter 2: Land

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A docking port- what every demon of the early 1900's feared most.  The noises and smells were something that most could not tolerate-not to mention the fact that he was an outcast most of the time, unlike the rest of the population.  Fishmongers and merchants lined the port, constantly bartering and selling, buying and pawning.  Thus was the daily life of the sailor. 

Inuyasha, with no prior knowledge of ships, was forced to hire a trade ship to carry him and his friends to Palau with part of the loan money that Myouga had given him, and the fact that the fire had left them with little or no belongings had made the trip even cheaper. Miroku had been in charge of the belongings, which may or may not have been a good idea, but in the end, it all worked out.   

Shippo only suffered minor abrasions to his face after the blast, but thankfully, due to Inuyasha's heroic actions, he was not injured any worse than that.  The burns on Inuyasha's hands had healed up quite nicely in a matter of minutes after the blast, so Inuyasha had no problems with carrying his small suitcase with him to the ship assigned to them.

It was called **The Windrower and it was a large sailing ship.  The wood was sturdy and solid, and the masthead was a carving of a woman with wings.  Now Inuyasha had never believed in fate, but that ship seemed destined to bring him to his true calling.  The captain, a woman herself, was named Sango, and Inuyasha had spoken to her once before on a chance meeting.  She had also met Miroku.  Oh how she just _loved Miroku.  _**

"Oh my lovely Sango, it was destined that you should captain this beautiful ship.  It was also destined that you should bear my-"

"Can it.  I have a ship to sail, and you'd be best to respect that."  With that, she turned and strode up the ship's plank casually, occasionally barking orders to her crew on her way up.  Miroku's shoulders sagged, but he did not give up, as he often did not with a beautiful woman.  Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and continued to drag both his and Miroku's luggage.  He looked behind him on some odd reflex, and noticed Myouga running to them at a very fast pace.

_'Oh no, what is he doing here?'_  Inuyasha thought.  He waved stiffly before asking Myouga the very same question.  

"You don't think I would let one of my investments go unattended do you?" he said matter-of-factly.  Inuyasha just nodded dumbly, cursing his bad luck.  

So the ship set off, and the trip went smoothly.  Miroku, not having been on a ship before, had not known that he was seasick until the ship began to move.  He vomited the whole way there.  

Inuyasha loved ships, and he had ridden in the before, although he knew nothing about them.  Shippo entertained himself by watching Miroku throw-up, and by annoying Inuyasha.  As I said, the trip was smooth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was captivated by the endless amount of sea that passed them by, and he occasionally stare out into the open ocean, smelling the breeze.  This was how Sango approached him.  

He seemed to be staring off into nothingness, either in deep thought or in no thought at all, so she thought it best not to say anything until he noticed her presence.  She cleared her throat as she leaned against the ship's side, seeing if he would notice anything.  He did, but chose not to look at her as he spoke.

"Have you captained this ship for a while?" he asked tentatively.

"For a while, yes.  A little ways before that, I was an island merchant, but I was hooked on sea travel the moment I laid eyes on a ship."  Her eyes glazed over thoughtfully.

"Where do you travel to most often?" he asked her, merely to continue conversation.

"Morocco, Malaysia, Egypt . . . anywhere we can fetch goods that will draw a good price.  We travel to your island a lot too.  This is, in fact, the sixteenth time I've been there if I'm not mistaken."

Inuyasha was completely in shock.  If she had been to Palau, and seen nothing, than maybe he had gone through all of this for nothing.  She seemed to read his thoughts.

"Every native I've spoken to has seen different accounts of your 'winged women' on the island two hundred miles north of Palau.  We are going to pass right by it on the way, and it would make your trip shorter, if you catch my drift."  She glanced shiftily at him out of the corner of her eye, seeing the gleeful expression return with full force.

"Thank you, Sango." he said quietly.

"No problem . . . but I have one favor to ask in return.  Keep Miroku's lecherous hands away from me."  She liked Miroku well enough, but his lecherous ways were too much to bear at one time.  Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed heartily before nodding.  He knew exactly what she was talking about, for he had had many complaints about Miroku.  Fortunately, Sango did not complain, she just punched him when she was fed up.  Inuyasha found this quite amusing.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The trip had been cut in half thanks to Sango's tip.  She carried their luggage up onto the shore, which Inuyasha and Miroku had expressly told her not to trouble herself with, but she felt an obligation to do it, so she did it anyway.  Myouga had remained silent most of the trip, mainly ransacking the ship's galley for any kind of brandy, never finding any usually.  Inuyasha knew that he had been keeping a close, wrinkly eye on them, letting them know that he was not about to let them sneak off unattended.  

When they came onto land, the sun shone down on them, and the air smelled of a floral perfume that was like no other.  Inuyasha would have never imagined that it was that beautiful there.  Shippo, being ecstatic that they were finally on sold ground again, ran himself tired on the sandy beach, until he grew bored and let his one-minute attention span run amok.  Captain Sango stepped off the ship, and it began to set sail once again.

"Sango, what do you think that you're doing?"  Inuyasha said.

"My ship needs to dock back at the harbor for repairs.  I also have some relatives back on Palau that I have not seen in awhile.  I brought my rowboat so I should be okay.  Do you mind if I camp with you until I get my bearings?"  Inuyasha raised his hand to object, but Miroku was in front of him in a flash, staring deeply into her eyes.  

"I would be honored if you would make camp with us . . . you can stay in my tent!  Oh, Lovely Sango you can even share my sleeping-" He was promptly clonked in the head with a large log that was by her feet.  She rolled her eyes and ducked behind Inuyasha.  He just sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the lodging was settled, they only had to find the perfect spot for their tents.  

Shippo was beginning to grate on Inuyasha's nerves, as he always did.  Inuyasha was NOT the parenting type.  Myouga, however, paced himself with the boy, answering every one of his questions.

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Because it is."

"Why?"

"Because."

"But WHY?"  Shippo wailed.

"Shippo, will you just shut up please?  You're giving me a headache with all of your questions and useless whining."  Inuyasha commanded him.  Shippo stuck out his tongue at the older demon, and mimicked him in a high-pitched, girly voice.

"Oh Shippo!  Pweez be quiet, for I have to curl my hair and paint my toe nails."  That was the last straw.  Inuyasha turned on the boy, making him yelp in surprise as he chased him around the other three of the group.  Inuyasha pounced on the boy, trying to wrestle him into a chokehold.  They did not realize that they had been rolling down a hill.  

A large boulder slammed into the back of Inuyasha's head as he rolled, giving him an even bigger headache, and an even bigger annoyance of Shippo.  They continued to roll, Shippo clawing at Inuyasha's face, and Inuyasha trying to pin Shippo fruitlessly.  Then their rolling stopped, and Inuyasha finally got a pin on Shippo's arms.  Shippo blew a raspberry in Inuyasha's face, and Inuyasha raised his fist up into the air, only to have it be held back.  

"Look, Inuyasha!  We've found the perfect spot!"  Sango said in awe.

In fact, they had found the perfect spot.  The sun shone in through the canopy onto a waterfall next to where they were now.  The ground they were standing on was flat and wide, good for tents, and had a lot of room for all of them to share.  Flowers bloomed nearby, fish swam in the sparkling clear waters, and a soft breeze carried the tropical scent of mangos and coconuts.  

"Paradise. . .  "Miroku said, mouth hanging open.  They truly had found paradise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But I want to help!"  Shippo whined again. 

"I told you already, Shippo.  You are too damn small to put up a tent!  Leave us alone!"  Inuyasha yelled at him.  He brought the hammer down on the stake again, thinking that Shippo had left.  He had not.  

He had a small hammer in his possession now, and, just to get on his nerves, chose Inuyasha's stake to hammer.  Inuyasha would hammer it once, a large, even swing, and then Shippo would tap it lightly with his hammer in between each of Inuyasha's hits.  This visibly distracted Inuyasha, as he slammed the hammer down on his thumb.  He yowled in distress, and locked his eyes on Shippo, who had dropped his hammer innocently.  He screamed and ran behind Sango who blocked off Inuyasha.  The tent fell.  

And fell. . . 

And fell. . . 

Finally, on the fourth try, it stood, and they all let out a big sigh of relief.  Now they could all sleep, and start the research tomorrow.  Inuyasha could not wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK- I wanted to say thank you to cool Kagome for her . . . graphic review.  Hey, I am thankful for any praise I can get!  (^_^) Keep reading, cause next time, Kagome and Inuyasha meet!  YAY!  Oh and I am sorry to say it, but Kikyo will be in this fic.  I really am sorry, but she will be the villain, and she will try, but not succeed, to get her hands on Inuyasha.  It will not work, I promise.  Anyway, next time is Kagome's debut!  


	3. Air

I do not own Inuyasha, so do not sue me.

Dragondiva88 here!  This is the chapter you have all been waiting for- Kagome and Inuyasha will finally meet!  Yay!  Anyway, I hope you like it.  It should be funny.  Here we go!

The Island

Chapter 3: Air

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The trees began to sing for me, as they always did, and the wind made my heart flutter.  I took flight, the air passing over the tips of my wings like water.  Flight was my freedom from my burden of life, and I knew that even if it only lasted as far as I needed to go, that was enough. 

My mind drifted to many things while I was in the air, but never drifted very far away from my sisters, the only family I would ever know.  I was chosen to be the Deity, their leader, yet I was restless at the prospect of governing them.  I was sixteen centuries old, a mere child compared to some of the others, the human equivalent of sixteen years, I suppose.  My tasks would be far from easy at this turning point in my lifespan, and a mere teenager, in my opinion, would not be able to accomplish these tasks easily.  My mind raced with the falcons at my side, wondering how long I would last with the pressure of ruling a race, but that tension eased as I touched down.

I perched in my favorite tree on the other side of the island, in the highest and most sturdy branch that I knew of, and watched the stars twinkle.  An owl shrilled behind me, and my ears swiveled around on the top of my head towards it.  Half-breeds are not often blessed with normal pointed demon ears, so neither was I in this case.  My ears were triangle shaped, thanks to my father, who had been human, and to my mother, who was of my kind.  She was the last . . . 

I smelled a fire burning a distance off towards my home.  I knew the hunting party had come in, and it smelled as if they had caught something very delicious.  I took off again, more hastily this time, for I was very hungry after a day's pondering.  My wings were a grayish color, a sign of adolescence, but my mother had told me that it would fade in time.  They flapped at an alarming rate, a sign of my hunger, and I reached my destination in no time at all.  

I rolled into the clearing where my mother stood in my way, tapping her foot impatiently as I smiled up at her innocently.  As was the way of our race, she mind spoke with me, making my head hurt with every word.

_"Kagome, I have discussed this with you before, have I not?  I really wish that you would take the fate of your people in mind when you-"_

_"They are not my people yet, Mama.  As far as I am concerned they are still yours."_  I blew a piece of stray hair from off my forehead intolerantly as I ignored her thoughts.  I had become quite good, much to her chagrin, in blocking out people from mind speaking with me when I grew irritated, which I became very often.  The truth was I was restless.  I had seen the trees grow from seedlings to great stalks tediously, and I had watched the waters of the distant ocean recede and flow in with the tides a countless number of times.  The process of daily life on this small island had taken its toll on me, and I could not stand to wait for my destiny any longer.  

My mother sighed; one of those motherly sighs that drained all courage from her children and made them ashamed . . . well almost all the time anyway.  I simply rolled my eyes and turned away from her disdainfully, even though I could feel her eyes on my back.  She seemed to enjoy bringing up the subject.  Again, I was bored with it.  My appetite had fled, and I was in an adventurous mood once again, happy simply to leave without a moment's hesitation.  I let the guard in my mind down shortly, and the barrage of questions and thoughts from my mother flew in, like water from a floodgate.  I cringed, as the only word I heard was "_destiny"_ before jumping down to where my sisters were bathing in a nearby stream.  

_"Getting into trouble again, Kagome?"_ one of them said.  I shuddered at the condescending tone.  I had too many sisters to count, so I disregarded it.  They continued.

_"Why can't you be normal like us, Kagome?"_ another one said.  I turned sharply to the group, a look of annoyance present on my face yet again.  

_"If I was normal like you, I would be bathing there instead of finding my path in life. . ."  _I thought for a moment before continuing.

_"Plus I'd be as dumb as a rock and twice as ugly."_

This seemed to shut them up, but I felt an object whiz past my pointed ear, and I dodged it easily, expecting it somewhat.  My sisters were as vain as birds-of-paradise looking at their reflection, so I chose to leave them to their pettiness.  I grabbed a mango from a nearby bowl as I dashed past them, trying to calm my stomach's objections, and I took to the air yet again.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I chose a new path this time, traveling to the sacred stream where my ancestors had once lived, and a favorite thinking spot of mine.  The waters and shady spot that lay nestled under thick green foliage was a haven for anything that knew of its existence, and I chose it only in the most desperate of occasions.  This was one of them.

A new smell reached my half- breed nose, striking it like a sharp pinprick, and I felt my entire body stiffen.  I touched down directly below where I had stopped to hover, landing in a sycamore.  Sycamore trees were notorious for being sufficient when making bows and arrows, so I constructed one in a rush.  It was mediocre, but it would do if I had to deal with intruders.

I flew quietly to the sight of where I smelt it first, scouting a location on the ground by the sacred stream, only to find a figure hunched over the waters.  It was . . . well I did not know by the looks of it, but it was not human by all aspects.  It smelled like nothing I had ever smelled previously, but did not look dangerous.  Two others emerged from the large cloth-covered huts, and I could see the shadows of two others still inside.  I recognized one, although I thought that my eyes had been deceiving me.  Sango . . . 

I cocked my head in confusion as a smaller, cuter figure walked out of the hut sleepily, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  The one by the water got up, and began speaking a strange language I had never heard before.  They were foreigners- they had to be.  Yet, Sango had had no reason to lead them here.  

Suddenly, they were on the move, leaving their small hut completely, and branching off in different directions.  I wanted desperately to know what they were looking for.  The one with the silver hair sniffed the air experimentally, and I flinched, suspecting that he had known that I was there.  He had not, and I sighed deeply.  

With my nerves completely frayed, I left the group of travelers.  Mama would want to know of them, as well as the elder, Kaede.  I stopped in mid-air, remembering what day it was.  

Today was my training day.  That was why I had left home so early that morning.  That was why my mother had spoken to me of my destiny.  I swallowed hard, but kept on flying.  I would pull through this day, although many others had not.  I would prove that I was not who they thought I was.  

I touched down on my mother's tree, feeling thousands of eyes bearing down on me as if I was the afternoon entertainment.  I gulped again.  They began to sing a slow, repetitive melody, that made my pace quicken and my heart race.  The beat began to quicken and get faster until . . . it stopped . . . completely.  The voices echoed into the shadows, and I saw my mother approach me, a look of pride in her eyes.

_"Mama. . ."_  I thought pleadingly.  That was when I noticed the long, wooden dagger clenched in her fist.  I backed away, but because she held the powers of the Deity, I was pulled closer to her with every step.  Then I felt my hand being brought out in front of me, and an uncontrollable urge to obey what she said.  My mouth shut, and her powers brought me in front of her.  My hand was steady, despite my fear, and she brought the dagger up over her head.  

This time, she used her own vocal chords when she spoke . . . or yelled if you want to get technical.  

"**Mia de parodna!"  My eyes widened.  She had just told the people of my home that this was my destiny.  Then, the dagger came.  It slid down slowly on the palm of my hand, and a sensation I had never felt before consumed me.  My mother's power still kept my mouth shut, so I could do nothing but let the hot tears roll down my cheeks.  A red liquid was now trickling out of my palm and into a bowl held by one of my peers.  **

Outside, I was being calm, quiet and self-contained.  Inside, I was screaming.  

I heard footsteps approaching me, and suddenly the power was diminished.  I was blown back by the force, and was too startled by the blow to notice that the liquid in the bowl had turned golden.  My mother approached the bowl, and then began to laugh.  She held it up to my sisters, and everyone cheered.  I was utterly confused.  My mother handed the bowl off and then sat next to me.  I heard the fluttering of wings, and knew that my sisters had left.  

_"Pain . . ."_ she thought to me.  She then pointed to my hand, and I understood.  She continued anyway.  

_"That feeling is called pain.  That red liquid that came from your hand was called blood, and we needed it to prove who you were."_  She tilted my chin up to face her.  She still had that pride in her face, and I smiled despite myself.  

_"You are the next Deity."_

My eyes flew open in an instant.  I looked at her, searching for any trace of a lying attitude, but found none.  I pushed back hurriedly, only stopping when I felt the hard bark of a tree behind my back.  I pulled my legs into my chest, and began to rock back and forth.  She continued, for I had no more strength to block her out.

"_In order to continue with your training, you will have to experience every feeling.  Pain was the most difficult, so I got that out of the way first.  Now it is up to you.  You must lead your people, Kagome, even if you do not want to.  They depend on you and-"_

_"Shut up!" _ I thought finally.  I did not want to hear this lecture- not again.  I got up, and then jumped off the high branch.  My wound had already closed up, thanks to my half-breed healing, but I paid it no heed.  Maybe Sango, my big sister, would know what to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I could see no one around from that strange group, and I was beginning to get impatient, so instead of waiting for them to return, I went looking for them.  My nose led me in different directions, and I groaned, knowing that it would be a wild-goose chase from then on.  I sat, feeling utterly hopeless and confused, knowing that if I did not find her soon, I would break down and cry.  I did.  

My tears came down in a torrent, and I gasped and gulped for air as I let out all of my sadness.  I did not want this.  I did not want to be what my mother wanted me to be.  I did not want to be locked on this island forever.  That was what I was destined to do, and I hated everyone for it.  I decided that I had to compose myself for my sanity's sake, so I went to the pond that was nearby.  

My people's heritage gave me the power to clarify water, so when I submerged, I could see all the way to the bottom.  The water was warm from being in the sunlight, and I sank into it, letting my tears and the blood on my palm wash away within it.  I floated there, too overwhelmed to notice my wings growing smaller and smaller.  They did that when I was very relaxed, an insurance against an enemy who approached.  Now, without my wings, I was as good as a human, except for my ears.  They twitched in all directions, as I lay there motionless.  I did not even smell the new figure approaching me.

My clothes had been carelessly thrown to the side, not as if they covered much.  The top was nothing more than a bikini top that out of animal fur, and the bottom was only a longer version of a loincloth.  That was also fur.  The figure drew near enough for me to smell him so close to the water.  I jumped nearly out of my skin.  

I grabbed my clothes, trying to cover anything I could with them.  I looked up angrily, only to stare into intense amber eyes.  I had seen this man earlier.  My blush increased a hundred fold.  The one with the silver hair . . . yes this was one in the same.  I growled and he stared.  What was I going to do?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ha-ha, this chapter took me forever to write.  I hope you people like it.  Anyway, next time it might get a little more understandable.  So see ya!   (^_^)


	4. Water

I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. ^_^  
  
Dragondiva88 here! I am SO sorry for not updating for so long. A lot of things have been happening in my life lately, and I haven't had enough time to get to my computer . . .high school is starting, and I have had non-stop, back-to-back horse shows for about a month . . .overall, it sucks. Anyway, this is the fourth installment in my fanfiction entitled "The Island" and, so I don't upset my Miroku and Sango fans out there, this chapter will deal with them a little more. Lets not forget the sticky situation that Inuyasha and Kagome are in right now either . . .hehe ^_^ Ok, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
The Island  
  
Chapter 4: Water  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You have to be the biggest ass I have ever met" Sango remarked dryly. Obviously, her day was not going well. Miroku just smiled.  
  
"Ah, my Sango, if I am the biggest ass you have ever met, then yours must be the best looking." he recited poetically. Sango kicked him in the shin and backhanded him in the face before continuing on her way through the brush. Inuyasha was going to get it for pairing her up with the lecherous pervert . . . she would make sure of it. Right now, however, she was just trying to keep her sanity intact. That was harder then it seemed due to present company.   
  
She looked back at the man warily; trying to keep a rough idea where his hands were at all times. She sighed and continued to cut away the palm, brush, and ferns in her path with the large machete she had packed. Miroku was beginning to rethink his master plan. He shook his head, clearing it of doubt. He would get her . . .he knew he would.   
  
He stalked up behind her as quietly . . .well, as quietly as anyone in the middle of a jungle could be, making sure to steer clear of the large blade. When her "assets" were in perfect range, he shot his hand out. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she stopped, and her hands fisted convulsively on her knife. She turned around slowly, her eye twitching and a cruel grimace on her face. Miroku began to wave and smile innocently as Sango dropped the knife. He breathed a great sigh of relief . . .right before Sango belted him into the nearest tree.   
  
His head hit the bark with a loud crack, and he sank down, unconscious. Sango groaned. She needed him to find her way through the wilderness. The map was in Latin. She couldn't read Latin. Miroku could. She groaned again.   
  
"You dumb . . ." she said as she lugged Miroku up onto her shoulder " . . .stupid . . .pervert! I should just leave you out here to rot." She began to stagger slowly, and she was out of breath with three steps.   
  
Now Sango was strong for a woman, but not strong enough to support a man of Miroku's size for very long, so when she could not walk anymore, her legs gave out. So, Miroku fell . . .on her, and pinned her to the ground. Again, she groaned excessively.  
  
"Why me? WHY ME?" she whined. Little did she know, that at that very moment, her sister Kagome was having some difficulties herself . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What was I going to do?  
  
His face was plastered on me like I was some freak of nature. I could not help the heat that was building up in my face and the self-conscious feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. My face was red- I could feel it. I looked down at my hands, as I sat in the water, feeling utterly ridiculous. Then I realized something- I should be angry! I looked up again hastily, forcing an unhappy grimace across my face, only to see that he was not looking at what I thought he was. He was staring at my ears.  
  
Now I had had my own share of prejudice due to my half-breed status, but never from strangers. I furrowed my brows at the look on his face, but, just then, I noticed the triangular ears atop his head, swerving and twitching away. They were so cute! I dismissed the urge to touch them by directing my eyes somewhere else. I cleared my throat.   
  
His daze was broken immediately and his eyes moved to the ground. I took the opportunity to get my clothes and get changed before he had a chance to embarrass me again. I opened my mouth to say something, but thought against it. For a moment, our eyes locked.  
  
He was devastatingly handsome, his silver hair cascading down his back like a waterfall. His amber eyes were deep pools of color, and I was lost in them instantly. I loved this man the moment I laid eyes on him, but I didn't know it then.   
  
"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" That was Sango's voice calling from behind him. She couldn't see me with him. She would kill me!   
  
He turned to answer, giving me enough opportunity to sprout my wings quickly from my back and fly into the canopy in an instant. I landed on a sturdy branch thirty feet above his head, sighing heavily both from relief and longing. I wanted to speak to this man . . .   
  
He turned back around to see that I was gone, and he scratched his head. I giggled softly at his antics, but gasped when I saw one of my feathers drifting down to him. I reached out for it, but it had already fallen too far, and I snapped my fingers in frustration. It landed in one of my footprints. I had to get out of there, and fast. I took off into the sunlight, hoping I would never see this man again, but inside . . .secretly, I wished I would.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Inuyasha turned back around, he expected the beautiful girl to be standing in front of him still. What amazed him was that she hadn't just left, she had vanished. He had looked high and low for her, but she had left no trace. 'I must be going insane . . .' he thought. Just then, he spied a feather, drifting down past his nose, and into a footprint at the water's edge. He picked it up and held it gently in his palm, observing it as if it was a precious jewel from a faraway place. It was unlike any feather from any bird he had ever seen. It was iridescent; a two-toned shade of gray that changed when its position in the sun did. It was delicate- so delicate that Inuyasha was afraid he'd break it. It was then that he knew he had found what he was looking for.   
  
He had found one of his winged women.   
  
A huge smile broke out on his face, as he almost jumped for joy. The mission had not been in vain, and for that, he was grateful. He wanted to show Miroku.   
  
"Miroku! MIROKU GODDAMNIT, WE FOUND ONE!" he screamed as he ran through the woods. When he finally reached his top speed, he was nothing more than a blur to the creatures around him. The only creature that was able to maintain his speed had wings . . .and she was following him.   
  
When he found Sango sprawled across the ground in a strange position with Miroku passed out on top of her; it was obviously hard for him to restrain his laughter. His sides began to ache, and his eyes began to water, when finally his legs gave out, and he tumbled onto the floor holding his sides. Sango was not as amused as he was, for Miroku had started drooling on her blouse. She held back a snort of disgust as she looked over at Inuyasha expectantly. His laughter was grating on her nerves.   
  
After calming down considerably and drying his eyes, Inuyasha helped the deadpan Miroku off of his companion. His seriousness didn't last long, for he started laughing again once Sango stood up and started to shake herself roughly, as if she was a dog who had just got done swimming. Inuyasha could hardly keep his sides from splitting.  
  
"You are SO going to die . . . once I take a bath . . ."Sango said as she hobbled away. Inuyasha's eyes were teary now, and he could not breathe, and this was made worse when Miroku's ears perked at the word "bath". He was on his feet now, hot on Sango's heels, until his collar was unceremoniously dragged backwards by Inuyasha.   
  
"Miroku, this is NO time to be fantasizing. Didn't you hear me? I said that we FOUND ONE!" It looked as if Inuyasha was barely containing his excitement as he watched Miroku's expression change from frustration to glee. In a short time, the two were doing a merry jig at the campsite, laughing and carrying on like little children. Miroku stopped.  
  
"How do you know? Do you have proof?" he asked. With a flick of the wrist, Inuyasha held the feather out to him with a smug smile on him face. Miroku's eyes widened as he gently plucked the feather from Inuyasha's claws, and went over it with his eyes, wanting to cover every inch of it. He looked up suddenly with an appreciative smile at Inuyasha.   
  
"We have to record this in our reports . . ." he said hurriedly. He scuttled over to the tent, paying no attention to the interested stares of Myouga and Shippo, Inuyasha following close behind. They both made sure that the feather was placed securely under a viewing frame made of glass. Oddly enough, as soon as it was placed underneath, it floated weightlessly. Both scientists stared breathlessly at it until Shippo's voice brought them out of their daze.   
  
"What's that thing?" Shippo asked curiously. Miroku sank to his knees so that his face was next to his brother's. He smiled, his eyes never leaving the feather.   
  
"That, my friend, is our first step to financial security." Miroku said, happily. Myouga hobbled over to the group, his weight rested on his wooden cane. He scratched his gray-haired head at the feather, his spectacles shifting to the end of his long, crooked nose.   
  
"Looks like a pigeon feather. Worthless . . .I could get one off of any street corner in New York City for free." he said grumpily. "If I traveled on that overgrown cigar box that you call a ship for a stinking feather, then you've got another thing coming." Myouga wiggled his finger at them warningly, but they just rolled their eyes.   
  
"Where did you find it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, trying to drown out Myouga's scolding. He was very curious to how Inuyasha came by such a remarkable find.  
  
Inuyasha sat down and shrugged. He sighed, saying; "It's a long story." He rubbed is neck thoughtfully, remembering the beautiful girl he had met in the woods. Miroku sat opposite him, Shippo sitting on his lap. "We've got time." he said, preparing for an interesting topic. Inuyasha glanced at Myouga, who was trying to sit down without killing himself. He sighed again, closing his eyes.   
  
"Well you see . . .when I went out this morning, I met . . .well I met this girl." He was stuttering, and he knew it. He hated speaking about these subjects. Miroku perked up.  
  
"Inuyasha, you dog! You've been on this island a day and already you've already scored a girl." He patted Inuyasha on the back in a congratulatory fashion. Inuyasha growled.   
  
"I never even spoke to her!" he yelled at him. "All she did was sit in that pool of water with no clothes on and then she disappeared!" The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he slapped his hands over his mouth. Miroku grinned mischievously, his eyes twinkling with a sly nature. Inuyasha sighed. There was nothing he could do now. His reputation with Miroku was as good as gone.  
  
Sango appeared from behind a bush, fully clothed with a towel in her hand. She noted Miroku's strange look. "Did I miss something?" she asked. Miroku stood up and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened.   
  
"He did WHAT?!" she yelled. Inuyasha could not figure out why she was yelling. "What did this 'girl' look like?" she yelled, grabbing Inuyasha by the front of his shirt. He sputtered.  
  
"Well she was a little shorter then me, black hair, tan skin, and ears on the top of her head." he squeaked. Sango's hands began to shake. Looking at her strangely, he added, "I didn't even touch her, Sango!" She dropped him.   
  
"You better not have . . ." she muttered. Miroku looked at her.   
  
"Why do you care if Inuyasha gets lucky?" he asked, a slight twinge of dread in his voice. Sango looked at him, rubbing her eyes.   
  
"She's my-"   
  
But before she could finish, a figure dropped from the sky. A figure . . .with wings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ugh- That was HORRIBLE! Anyway, I wanted to mention that unless requested by my fans, I will not be starting any new fics after finishing these. I repeat- I will NOT be starting any new fics unless REQUESTED BY MY FANS. ^_^ So, if you want something new, then please let me know by e-mailing me, or putting it in your reviews. 


	5. Dropping In

I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me.

Wow, wow, WOW! I haven't updated in a LOOOOOONG time. Yikes. ;; I am SO sorry to you guys for taking so long. I can understand how annoying that is. Anyway, this is a chapter I had started working on before I went on my little hiatus. I've sorta stopped doing stuff with Inuyasha and started working on my OWN stuff. I'll need to do some stuff on Fiction Press or something. shrug Anyway, enjoy.

Anyway, let me get started on this next chapter so that my people can have something to look forward to.

* * *

**The** **Island**

Chapter Five: Dropping In

* * *

The intense mood of the situation caused everyone to become silent, Inuyasha's face breaking into a wide grin as he looked this newfound sight up and down as if she'd vanish again. This was too good to be true. His ears swiveled towards her, his eyes unable to break away from her inquisitive stare. And it was, indeed, a persistent stare as she finally moved from her crouched position to look him dead in the eyes.

Miroku, however, was doing more than staring. As he cocked his head to the side at her low-cut and scanty clothing, you could almost count the seconds as his hand moved up and began to make its journey towards the backside of this new female. Sango bristled, knocking him flat on his face before any damage could be done by his wandering hands.

Breaking the stare finally left

Inuyasha dazed and confused, almost as if he had been in a trance a moment before. He shook his head to clear it, his attention focused on something else.

Kagome squealed with delight as her blue-gray eyes grasped her sister within them, and she charged forward, catching her in her tight grip and hugging her. Sango, as much as she'd like to act mortified by the situation, was actually very happy to see her little sister under the circumstances.

"It's…um…nice to see you too, Kagome." she spoke through her mind, patting Kagome's back hesitantly. Kagome just hugged tighter, letting her go and then jumping back to start some quick chatter in their vernacular language, Kagome bouncing around, full of energy as they seemed to have a small conversation.

Inuyasha and the rest of the people in the camp sat with their jaws to the floor. Myouga's head cocked to the side like a confused dog at the sight of her wings, his hands on his cane gripping uncontrollably.

Miroku was still semi-unconscious from the blow to the head given by Sango moments before, but the words seemed to go in one ear and out the other, so it seemed. Shippo was no different, except for the fact that he had immediately bounced forward, tugging at Kagome's wings with an unadulterated curiosity. Kagome broke the conversation with Sango, turning her attention to Shippo and smiling, cocking her head to the side to inspect him.

She then smiled, pulling him close to her in a hug, or more of the equivalent of 'So cute!' in body language. Shippo blinked, as did the rest of the group, before she stood, looking around.

"So…where's the food?" she asked Sango. Sango rolled her eyes, rubbing her face and then looking over to the rest of the group with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, guys. This is Kagome. She's my sister." she said, trying to explain things as logically as possible. This was a hard thing to do, mind you.

Miroku looked confused.

"She can't be. She has…well…wings!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly. Sango seemed to be very frustrated by the entire situation as well, ignoring his obvious observation on favor of looking to Kagome with an accusing glint in her eyes.

"You finally did it this time, Kagome. Goddamn it, I was going to steer them away from here…" she thought in a growl, her face contorted into an angry expression. Kagome blew a strand of hair from her forehead, rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"So I come to see my sister and her new friends, and this is how I'm welcomed? How nice of you. I feel so loved." she retorted, her eyes flicking back to Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha's face seemed to light up as he was again in her line of sight, his ears twisting towards her in effect. Kagome smiled brightly, suddenly popping up in front of him and rubbing his ears with her hands.

Inuyasha was surprised, but looked to Miroku with an almost giddy expression.

"Can you believe this!" he asked, his ears turning back and flattening against his head. Kagome pouted, folding her arms, her wings dispensing into her back as they had the first time they had…"met". It seemed that she was much more comfortable in this atmosphere than she let on. Sango, however, was not.

"Kagome, leave! I've told you before to stay away from humans…"she shouted in her mind, her hands fisting.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha with a grin, and then looked back to Sango when he began to blush.

"But he isn't human." she said, blushing as well. What was this feeling? She was red in the face whenever she looked at him like that, and vice-versa. Sango growled.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, he's not human. He's worse."

The entire crew of humans had their heads cocked to the side at all of this, of course not hearing or seeing anything but the swishing of Kagome's hair as she turned, and the looks of dangerous ferocity that Sango continued to pass her.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked with a raised brow as Shippo hid behind his leg. Both women flinched and then turned to smile innocently. It was Sango who spoke first.

"Well, seeing as you all have met my baby sister, Kagome, she will be leaving now." A good tug on her pinion feathers that had her yowling did the trick, and she was soon in the air. More of a predatory response than anything else, mind you.

Inuyasha jumped and looked at the sky. "No! She can't leave! I have so many things I want to ask her!" he said, though he then blushed when he realized what he had said.

"I-I mean t-to complete my research. Dumb girl…"

* * *

Okay, well, that wasn't MUCH of an update. Had to go through the whole thing and erase the stupid HTML code that was clogging everything up. Took FOREVER. Blech. Oh well. Sorry for the shortness. And I'm not sure I'll be continuing these. I'm not a huge fan of the Inuyasha-man anymore. But I'll try. I really will. 


End file.
